


一个鸣人十万火急去救他老攻的故事

by lady_ray



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	一个鸣人十万火急去救他老攻的故事

03\. 

“怎么回事？”

鸣人好整以暇地看着佐助，手里拿着钥匙，站距离佐助一米远，也没打算帮佐助解开手铐的意思。  
鸣人皱眉，他家Alpha身上散发出来的信息素味道太浓了，自从他把那女人丢出门外，门一关上，佐助身上带着雪松的信息素就充盈了整个房间。

“其他组里的事情，派一个女omega来设计我，原本事情都在掌控中的，结果那女人居然带了催情剂。”

鸣人瞪大眼睛。

“……经皮吸收。”

鸣人在佐助脸上凝固的眼神终于往下，看见了佐助根本无法遮掩的生理反应，而且黑色的裤子还弄得顶端颜色深了一小片。

“帮我……”

鸣人什么也没说，只是吞了吞口水，心想佐助又被着自己解决组里这么麻烦的事情，明明他们都已经结婚了三年的说。之前这几年都因为他是警察，做事可以明着来，又或者他碰上一些事情的时候，佐助可以暗地去帮他打探消息。  
在佐助的视线下，鸣人把钥匙反抛到一旁桌子上，在佐助微愣的表情中走到他前面，开始帮佐助解开衬衫的扣子。  
佐助睨了鸣人一眼，他家omega想怎么玩他还不知道吗？

“哼，佐助就现在出这事情才想到要我帮。”  
“不然还有谁能帮我？”

佐助的嗓音低沉沙哑，语气尾端带着魅惑，鸣人就在他面前，他只想要一而再再而三的标记他的Omega。

“哇，佐助你到底是怎么被反手绑着还可以制服那女的。”

鸣人把佐助的衣服往后脱就遇到了困难，佐助大片白色的肌肤露了出来，鸣人的视线在佐助身上扫了几圈，唔，他老攻身材真好。  
要胸肌有胸肌，要人鱼线有人鱼线，肋骨旁边的肌肉群更是显眼，那是要体脂很低，还要是个Alpha的身体素质才锻炼得出来。

“喂，快一点。”  
“催什么催！”  
佐助看鸣人帮他脱完上衣就停下动作了，就盯着他的胸也不知道在想什么，他裤头现在绷得很紧，正不舒服，他只想快点日了眼前的Omega宣泄，而且他家omega的信息素实在是太让他疯狂了，有一股橙子的气息，是夏日的蓝柑橘。

鸣人有些粗鲁地解开了佐助的腰带，拉下拉链跟内裤，佐助的性器就从裤裆里弹出来。  
鸣人也被吓得向后退，他很久没有看到佐助这个样子了，如此剑拔弩张，阴茎上面的血管都突突跳着，通常Alpha的发情期会是一到两次，如果有施打抑制剂就没事。  
他们结婚之后鸣人因为不想要太快有孩子，佐助每年的发情期还是打着抑制剂过的。  
只是在这个突发情况之下，激素刺激了佐助的发情期提早，鸣人看到那样狰狞的性器心里咯噔一下，这样一定会怀孕的，不如让佐助继续被扣着，这样他才有主导权。  
叫佐助把屁股从椅子上起来一下，佐助听话照做，然后他就被鸣人拨了个精光，佐助即使被催情剂影响，他还是处变不惊，看着鸣人到底想要做什么。  
鸣人倒是除了大衣之外什么都没脱，身上还是标准的警察制服，打量着平时不会这么狼狈的他家Alpha，嘴边浮起一抹淘气的笑容，捧起了佐助的脸，开始接吻。  
佐助等着鸣人的舌头进入他的嘴里，就开始拉着舌头与之较劲，相互顶弄着彼此的舌头，他不断汲取鸣人清甜的信息素，鸣人不一会儿便被吻得脚软，便往下，双膝跪在了佐助的脚板上，手也撑在佐助的大腿肌。  
鸣人向后退就可以看到佐助黑眸里燃烧的火焰，他视线往下，来到佐助的两粒淡褐色的乳头上，张嘴含着，另一只手也沿着腹肌爬上来拧着。

“鸣人……”

佐助深吸一口气低头往下看，就看到一团金灿灿的发丝，在他胸口搔痒，他的乳头上传来阵阵湿热与快感，他重重喘了一口气，他家Omega可是真的生气了要这样子对付他。  
鸣人似乎看着佐助两边的乳头都挺立，还被含到泛着水光，他才满意地伸手去撸着佐助的肉棒。

“啊……”

已经疼痛许久的阴茎终于被他的Omega抚慰，即使是Alpha也忍不住在喉头的那一声低吟，鸣人更是张嘴，含住了不断冒出液体的前端。  
鸣人耳边辅着他家Alpha性感的低喘，舌头动得更灵巧了，手也往下探，摸到了佐助发烫的阴囊。  
佐助被鸣人弄得气息不稳，他睁眼就是一副平时很少见到的好景色，鸣人身上还穿着警察的制服，衣着端庄，衣服下䙓规矩的扎进了裤子里，多亏有那一圈亮黑色的皮带，让他家Omega在如此跪姿的时候，挺翘的屁股都在包裹的裤子底下露出了美好的曲线。

“唔……”

鸣人舔湿了佐助的阴茎，他家Alpha的信息素气味是很冷的，几乎会把人冻伤的那种，而他现在含着佐助炙热的肉棒，犹如冰火两重天，他忍不住哆嗦，熟练地帮佐助做了几个深喉，又让佐助操了他嘴巴几百下之后佐助才射精，嘴巴都快酸死了。

鸣人把佐助的精液吞下肚之后才喘口气，从佐助身上起身，佐助也喘，但是他终于觉得没有像刚才一样被欲火烧却，依稀回复了一些理智。  
看见鸣人在不远的床边解开皮带脱下裤子，连内裤都一并脱下，佐助视线黏在鸣人半勃起的阴茎上，鸣人转头看到他家Alpha如此充满占有欲的视线也撇撇嘴，没脱上衣，扯着上衣的两个衣角，把制服衬衫提到了腰上，露出圆润的双臀，来到佐助面前，然后在佐助面前转过身来，微微弯腰，屁股撅起。

佐助这下真的觉得他家Omega都要把他烧没了，什么催情剂，漩涡鸣人这家伙才是他剂量最强的春药好吗。

蓝甘橘。  
佐助几乎是瞬间就把脸埋在鸣人的两股之间，用他高挺的鼻子窜入，确认了信息素最浓的地方，伸舌开始舔着，他的舌头使劲的顶入了入口，在小穴里头翻搅着。  
是夏日冰凉的海蓝色汽水，带着温暖又带着沁凉，鸣人Omega的信息素在佐助的脑里炸开，发出轰鸣声，佐助只能不断的伸舌汲取。

“啊啊啊……助……啊……”

听到鸣人连他的名字都叫不完全，佐助都要疯了，舌头在穴里顶起又下压，此时小穴也开始分泌润滑的液体，从里面流出，佐助丝毫不介意的舔入口中。  
鸣人感觉佐助炙热的鼻息喷在他的上臀，佐助退开还故意发出啧啧水声，佐助很少帮他用嘴，毕竟在这方面天赋异禀的Omega，基本上佐助用手指一插进去，就已经湿成一片。这下被佐助的舌头一搅弄，兴奋跟舒爽一下往脑门冲，小穴简直如涓涓流水。  
佐助看着鸣人双眼含泪，满脸通红的转过身来，小穴出来的水都流淌到大腿上，大腿内侧闪着水光，让佐助看得都满目通红。

“鸣人，上来。”

鸣人也受不了了，被佐助一再的撩拨，左手攀上了佐助的二头肌，另一手扶好了佐助的阴茎对准，靠重力坐下去的时候双手攀住了佐助的后颈。  
两人都发出了满足的吟哦。  
在适应了自家Alpha的大小，鸣人微微喘息，双手改压着佐助的肩膀，开始一下又一下的操着自己。  
佐助眯着眼睛看着鸣人意乱情迷的脸，上半身穿着象征规范的警察制服，下半身则是淫乱的一塌糊涂，他低下头去吻了吻他家Omega的唇瓣。  
鸣人自己要不断使力在佐助身上挺起又坐下，脚快没力气手也快没力气的时候，佐助坐在椅子上还是可以小幅度的顶弄，让鸣人不至于太累。

“啊啊！佐助，要射了呜呜！”

鸣人一手攀着佐助的脖子，一手去捂着他性器的前端，让精液不至于喷得他制服上到处都是。

“鸣人，我要进去。”

鸣人射得自己满手，才迷迷糊糊的把精液抹在一旁的纸巾上，就对上了他家Alpha的黑瞳。  
黑色的眼睛里面就像是一颗黑曜石，闪烁着坚定不移的光芒。

“进去哪……不行不行！会怀孕的！”

鸣人反应过来把头摇得跟波浪鼓一样，他刚才还想佐助还插在他体内呢，是要进去哪里？然后佐助的性器在某处碾磨了一下，鸣人意识到那是他属于Omega的生殖腔。  
看到鸣人如此抗拒，佐助也有些生气，他跟鸣人一开始没有急着要孩子是因为他们宇智波一族还处于不太团结的情况，鸣人那时候也处于要在警界拼一拼的状态，但现在三年过去了，他现在回家都会被族长瞧上几眼，还有他叔叔的讪笑——是不是宇智波出现了个不行的Alpha？

宇智波佐助气急败坏。

鸣人还挂在佐助身上的时候忽地发现他的后腰被一只大手揽着，他就悬在半空中几秒钟，然后重重的摔进床铺里。  
鸣人瞪大蓝眼看着压在自己身上的佐助，往佐助自由的双手看去，佐助把手铐给扯断了。  
扯……断了？？？

“佐助你明明可以……你刚才为什么要被铐着！”  
“刚才那样比较有情趣，不是吗？”

Alpha细细打量了他Omega有些惊慌的脸，佐助就喜欢看鸣人有时候露出占上风的得意小表情，然后现在猎物露出了慌张即将被吃掉的脸，狩猎者满心欢喜。

“生一个。”  
“……一定要吗？”

佐助不说话了，低头吻着鸣人，手往下来到鸣人大腿根部，往自己腰部两侧一放，嘴沿着鸣人的颈部来到后头，咬住了鸣人后方腺体。

“不……啊……啊……”  
“一个就好。”  
“嗯，就一个……一个……”

鸣人只剩下细微的挣扎，Alpha的本能让佐助的前端已经顶开生殖腔的入口，生殖腔被进入的时候鸣人浑身颤抖，已经分辨不出来是疼痛还是快感，随着佐助在里头一下一下的顶弄，因为佐助清冷的信息素，鸣人觉得自己仿佛置身冰窖，像被凶猛的浪潮拍打。  
佐助第一次进入到他Omega的生殖腔，此时他已经没有任何理智，一切遵循本能，不断的往深处操弄着，渴望在这温暖的境地播种，孕育繁衍。  
佐助终于在鸣人体内成了结，鸣人已经被做晕，有些奄奄一息，佐助轻轻帮鸣人拨开额前的碎发，低头印了一个吻上去。

04.

（lofter)


End file.
